


Summer Heat

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, Ferdie is Hot and Sweaty, Hubie Has a Gay Panic, It's Just Dumb and Sweet, M/M, Not yet established relationship, Post War Setting, Stable Duty Pining, Very cliché fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Adrestian summers had some of the most wretched, hottest days known to man. If one was not careful, they could easily be overheated by not properly dressing and preparing for the intensity of summer in Enbarr. Yet, on a scorching evening, Hubert offers to assist Ferdinand with tending to his chores at the stables because many of the other stable-hands are unwell. However, Hubert in unprepared to the intensity of the labor and the sight of Ferdinand sweaty from hard work.( AKA: Hubert watches Ferdinand become incredibly sweaty under his shirt, and he is barely able to function from the sun frying his brain and Ferdinand looking so damn hot. )
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff nonsense, and I am sorry.  
> I planned for this to be a few hundred words, but nothing I write is ever short.  
> I wish I had a lick of brevity in my soul.  
> Please enjoy Hubert thirsting over a sweaty Ferdinand.

Adrestia’s climate had always leaned towards the warmer side for as long as Hubert had been alive. Since his childhood, he could recall a plethora of sweltering hot days, the sun beating down upon Enbarr with its harsh rays and lack of rain to cool the dry heat. As a boy, he had childish ignorance to enable him to ignore the intensity and discomfort of such miserable days.

However, in the present, he was not so fortunate. Despite being a man who had been born and raised in such unforgivable summers, he had lost much of his tolerance for said heat. He partially blamed it upon having to travel and spend much time in the frigid wasteland that was Northern Faerghus during the war effort. But the validity in such a proposition was lacking at best.

Hubert von Vestra simply refused to consider the possibility that he had grown more _sensitive_ in his age. Conceivably, in more manners than one.

As the sun sat high upon the horizon, Hubert felt regret to have agreed to lend his hand to Ferdinand in his daily chores at the stables. The Marquis had assumed that assisting with feeding or brushing a few horses would be a simple task and a guise in which to spend more time with the ever busy Prime Minister. He also assumed he could remain discreet with his ulterior motive for his uncharacteristic interest in stable work.

Such assumptions turned out to be a fatal flaw for Hubert.

Upon setting foot at the stables, he could already feel the arid nature of the air and the scorching heat of the sun upon his back. He wonders if he had worn too heavy of a shirt - even with the removal of his waistcoat - especially when his eyes land upon Ferdinand. For a man who was usually incredibly well-dressed and groomed in the most elaborate of fashion, he now approached Hubert in a mere loose fitting linen shirt. It held no fanciful buttons or ornamentation, and was cream in color.

“Hubert, I am glad that you could make it. I could really use your help. A few of the stable-hands are on bed-rest. Heat sickness is rising upon us as it does every year.” He sighs and turns his attention upon the choice of dress Hubert had worn for this evening. It was one of his everyday undershirts, buttoned up to the collar, along with the cuffs at his wrists. A sudden worry for his health flashes across his mind.

“That is unfortunate. I do believe that this month will contain the worst of it before the heat begins to simmer down gradually over the course of the season.” Hubert replies matter-of-factly, ignoring the dampness that was beginning to settle under the collar of his shirt.

“True enough.” Ferdinand pauses as he considers voicing his concern about the wardrobe of his beloved friend. “...Perhaps you would consider rolling your sleeves up or loosening your collar? I fear that you may suffer from the same illness if you are not careful.”

“Nonsense.” Hubert dismisses the thought, not wishing to be so immodest in front of the other. He may have allowed himself such a relief if he had been asked by one of their friends, but he could not find the strength to be even the slightest bit unkempt in front of Ferdinand. “If the need arises, I shall take the necessary precautions.”

Although displeased with his answer, Ferdinand nods and turns his attention to the sound of restless horses. He had kept them waiting long enough.

“Alright. Follow me then.” His lips curve into a gentle smile, and Hubert feels his cheeks flush from something besides the wretched heat. Taking a step forward, he places himself and his services into Ferdinand’s expert care.

* * *

The lack of experience Hubert had with horses was quite obvious as he tried to offer his skittish assistance. It was not that he was _afraid_ of the creatures, but they merely made him feel _unsettled_. These animals were powerful, and Hubert respected that strength.

But, he also flinched whenever one would quickly turn their head or make a sudden starling sound while he assisted Ferdinand in the brushing and washing of their coats. Ferdinand had taken notice of his fidgety behavior, but he did not comment upon it. He found it rather touching to see Hubert lose his composure. He often worried the man didn’t allow himself to be human, and Ferdinand hoped that Hubert knew he would never think less of him for showing such emotion.

Besides grooming, the two swept out the stalls and took out a few of the horses for a quick walk around the premises for their daily exercise. Hubert mainly watched Ferdinand with that business. He could see the pure glee in his eyes when he did so, truly at home here. While there was no reason that Ferdinand **had** to offer his assistance to the stables - _for he was an extremely busy man_ \- he knew that Ferdinand **wanted** to help any chance he got.

As Ferdinand was making his rounds with various horses, Hubert had been tasked with the collecting and carrying off large sacks of feed and hay for the beasts. He could only carry one or two at a time, or else he would struggle under the weight. It is as times like these that he held a minor qualm about his lack of physical strength. He would remind himself that it was unnecessary for a man of his position, though.

Dropping another sack inside the stable, he lets out a labored breath and stretches out his back. He had made such minor progress, and he could hear Ferdinand turning from the final lap. Making sure to stand out of his way, his eyes grew wide as the cavalier entered the room in a much sweatier state than before.

“Good girl! You drink up now. This heat is relentless.” Ferdinand praises one of the horses, leading her back to her stall and offering a few final scratches and gentle strokes before closing the gate.

Hubert feels his heart stop once Ferdinand turns back in his direction. As he approached him, the messy state of his dress was even more evident. He could see that his shirt, which had once blown along freely with the breeze, was now **stuck** to him with massive amounts of sweat gluing the thin fabric to his skin. It was pressed against his chest in an _obscene_ manner, leaving little - _if anything_ \- to the imagination. The outline of his muscles and broad shoulders are so clear that he might as well have been shirtless.

“ _Phew_ , I feel like I am burning up underneath the sun.” Ferdinand laughs, going to pull upon the bottom of his shirt and scrunch it up to wipe the sweat upon his face with the drenched fabric. He had little awareness of the cardinal sin he had just performed before Hubert, as the flash of bare golden skin nearly causes Hubert to grow faint.

The poor man was already slowly being cooked alive in his own heavy shirt, which was still buttoned to the very top, and was being pushed closer to the blazing embrace of death.

“ _I...I..um_ -” Hubert never felt so inarticulate in his life. While he was already covered in plenty of his own sweat, he felt fresh droplets upon his clammy palms and some beading upon his brow. He turns away and averts his gaze, feeling sinful for the creeping off-color thoughts that course through his mind.

**Damn him!**

How _dare_ Ferdinand act so nonchalant about his appearance! Was he not aware of the effect his _physique_ had upon mere mortal eyes? He acted so calm, as if he wasn’t currently causing Hubert to question his very existence.

“Hubert, are you feeling well?” Ferdinand places a hand upon his shoulder, trying to look over it to get a better glimpse at his face. Seeing how positively red he had become, his previous concern for heat sickness flares up.

“Oh! You look dreadful, _Hubert--_ Here, let me help you...” Ferdinand slowly moves his hands upon the other’s collar to loosen the top two buttons before Hubert jerks away. He begins to feel overheated from the proximity, his vision growing slightly blurry as he gazed upon Ferdinand's gorgeous, sweat covered face.

“ _Hubert._ ”

“I. Am. **Fine.** ” He breathes out each word, his mouth feels as if he had been sucking upon cotton, barely able to salivate enough to soothe the aching tightness of his throat.

He was anything but _fine_. His insistence to avoid Ferdinand’s touch was counterproductive, as it only spurred his advances more.

“ **Stubborn**.” Ferdinand huffs, pressing his hand upon his forehead and feeling how his skin was near sizzling. Pulling away from him, Ferdinand fiddles with his own drenched shirt and pulls it off, tossing it aside.

If Hubert had been incapacitated by a mere sliver of skin beforehand, how was he to breathe when Ferdinand became shirtless before him? The sweat glistened upon his bare tanned skin, dripping down from his pectorals over the muscles of his abdomen. He knew that he should divert his eyes away, but his entire body began to feel heavy with fatigue.

“See? Nothing to be embarrassed about!” Ferdinand exclaims. Although he does not wish to go past Hubert’s personal boundaries, he felt that this situation was an exception. Hence, he grabs at Hubert’s collar once more and tugs at the buttons in a reckless manner, fingers loosening them through the holes.

Little did Ferdinand know that he had only _worsened_ the situation.

“Ferdinand, no-- I..I can...” He feels his ability to speak dissipate as Ferdinand’s touch brushed against his skin, fingers upon his pale chest. The intensity of the heat frying his brain into mush combined with the incessant touch and sight of his bare chest dripping with sweat was the breaking point for Hubert’s consciousness.

Suddenly, Hubert grows limp. His eyes flicker closed while his body quickly falls backwards; he was _fainting_ from heat sickness.

Gasping, Ferdinand catches him within his arms before he hits the ground. Hubert was much lighter than Ferdinand would have presumed. Unsure of what to do with the sickly man, Ferdinand maneuvers his arms so that he may carry Hubert as if he were a newly wedded bride.

Walking back towards the infirmary, Ferdinand feels a faint flopping of his stomach. The fluttering of butterfly wings causes the faintest ache within his guts. He would be a **liar** if he claimed to have never imagined carrying Hubert in this style. Yet, such a thought was a personal guilty pleasure he did not have the heart to share with any soul. Besides, the two men were still too _finicky_ with their obvious affections, dancing around each other to the annoyance of their closest friends.

When he had nearly reached the infirmary, Hubert stirred to life within his arms. Ferdinand tightens his grip, making sure not to drop him. Their eyes meet, and there is tension between them that is left unspoken.

The first thing that Hubert sees upon awakening is the tender gaze of Adrestia’s most _beloved_ Prime Minister. Although his mind is still a fuzzy mess, Hubert could put together the pieces that he was being carried by the lightness he felt in his limbs and the wetness pressed against his side from Ferdinand's chest.

**_Ahh_.**

Had he finally left this mortal coil? Was this his dying vision before entering the afterlife of the Goddess?

The thought comforts him for a moment.

Until he remembers that he was **NEVER** going to be greeted with such pleasantries when his wretched soul passed on.

Immediately jerking and squirming in his arms, Ferdinand groans and pushes forward the last few strides to barge into the infirmary before Hubert can successfully wiggle his way out of his arms. He plops him onto a cool, freshly pressed bed with a small _squeak_ at the weight hitting the mattress.

“Do not dare to leave here, Hubert. You are sick! You fainted in the stables!” Ferdinand puts his foot down, pulling a chair to the bedside and glaring at the disheveled man. His eyes scan the room for any sign of one of the nurses to tend to the grumpy Marquis.

“ _But_ -”

“ **Stay**. I will fetch Manuela.” Ferdinand uses a stern tone with him, and Hubert is too exhausted from the excessive heat and gnawing thoughts upon his brain to argue any more than this. Soon enough, Ferdinand returns with Manuela and sits stubbornly at his bedside. He refused to leave until he knew that Hubert was properly cared for and got his much needed rest.

And when Manuela had diagnosed his issue as mere over exposure to the sun, she left him in Ferdinand’s capable hands to be certain that he drank enough water and slept as instructed.

Although Hubert was able to recover from his heat sickness with relative ease, the strain upon his poor, pining heart was another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos/comment! It keeps me writing these dumb fics for you guys <3
> 
> I'm so sorry for this garbage-- I just wanted to run with a dumb idea I had on Twitter, and it went farther than I planned.  
> Listen to me babble about FerdiBert @MahouMiss on Twitter


End file.
